


Sick as a Dog

by SailorLestrade



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Flu, Fluff, M/M, Phlochte - Freeform, Sick Ryan, Sickfic, good boyfriend michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Ryan has the flu.





	

“Are you like patient zero for the flu or something?” Ryan coughed from where he was curled up in his favorite chair. Michael had just come in the door and saw his boyfriend curled up, sweaty, pale, and looking like crap.

“What happened to you?” Michael asked, walking over and putting his hand on his forehead. “Babe, you’re hot.”

“I know I am.” Ryan said, giving him a wink before coughing again. He rested his head back on the arm of the chair, feeling dizzy just lifting his head. “You must be like immune or something.”

“Well, I always get the flu shot.” Michael said. “And you decide to go out in the Baltimore cold without drying your hair or anything.”

“We don’t have to worry about that in Florida.” Ryan groaned. He was temporarily doing some training in Baltimore with Bob and Michael. Partly because he wanted to see Michael, and partly because his coach’s wife was having a baby. Michael disappeared into the kitchen. He came back later with an almost empty bottle of Tamiflu.

“I don’t know how long this has been sitting in my cabinet.” He said. “I don’t know how much it will help you. I’ll make a run to the store.”

“Don’t you have that Amazon thing that delivers like quick?” Ryan asked.

“You mean Prime? Yeah but I don’t feel like dropping $30 on a tiny bottle.” Michael said. Ryan pouted.

“I’m not worth $30?” He asked. Michael cupped his face.

“Of course you are babe. But you need it now. Not in two hours.” He kissed his sweaty forehead. “I’ll be right back baby.”

“I’ll be right here.” Ryan said, closing his eyes. Michael ran off to the store. He walked down the medicine aisle, trying to find the right things. Finally, he threw it in his little basic, along with some cans of soup, some crackers, some bags of tea, and some of Ryan’s favorite juice. After paying for everything, he headed back home. But Ryan wasn’t in his chair.

“Ry?” Michael called out. He heard noises coming from the bathroom down the hall. The toilet flushed and water ran. Michael looked through the open door to see Ryan washing his hands with his tooth brush in his mouth. “Getting sick?”

“If that’s what you can call that.” Ryan groaned, spitting out tooth paste. “I feel like Linda Blaire dude.” Michael chuckled and led him to the bedroom so he could relax in bed. He made sure to give him the TV remote and an Xbox controller. It was mainly for Netflix, but if he got the urge to try and beat Michael at a game, then he was ready.

“Just relax babe.” Michael said, giving him a spoonful of the medicine. Ryan grimaced at the taste, making Michael chuckle. He set a cup of water on the bedside table. “I’ll be in the next room watching a game if you need me. Just get to feeling better.” He kissed his forehead again. Ryan curled up into the covers and started to fall asleep. Michael took this as his cue to leave.

“Hey Mike?” Ryan said softly as Michael started to leave. He turned around and looked at him.

“Yeah sweetie?” Ryan smiled softly.

“Thanks for everything.” He yawned and his eyes started to drift closed. Michael couldn’t help but smile.

“Anything for you doggy.” He said before heading back into the living room to watch some sports. He had never been so glad that he didn’t get sick easy. That way, he could take care of his love. And that smile Ryan gave him was worth all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
